Consumers frequently have a need to air dry their clothing garments by hanging them on or over an object, such as a standard clothes hanger or clothes line. However, consumers also have additional clothes drying needs, such as: minimizing unwanted creases caused by the use of hangers or lines; preventing small garments or specialty garments made from sheer material, such as silk, from falling off the hanger or line; storing garments in a self-contained fashion; and increasing the number of garments that can be dried at one time.
Based on the foregoing, a need exists for a flexible clothes drying system that can be used in a free standing fashion or in combination with a standard door to allow for the hanging of multiple garments of various shapes, composition and size while simultaneously minimizing wrinkles, creases and the need to iron garments.